Sena Kashiwazaki
Character Overview Sena Kashiwazaki (柏崎 星奈 Kashiwazaki Sena) is the female tritagonist of Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai Light Novel series. She is the third member of the neighbors' club. She is the Daughter of Tenma Kashiwazaki, headmaster of St. Chronica Academy. Her connections, wealth and beauty and has most of the boys fawning all over her, and likewise girls casting an envious eye on her. Despite being constantly surrounded by boys, all she wants are true friends, driving her to join the Neighbors' Club. The reason why Sena doesn't have any female friends is because she is an arrogant child of privilege, hated by girls due to her good looks and popularity with boys (or at least to her, a bunch of doormats). Apperance Sena herself stated that she inherit most of her looks from her mother. Sena have a pair of light-blue eyes and long, light-blond hair that flows half way to her back. Sena have a very buxom body (which was one of the reasons why she don't have any female friends) and tends to flaunt herself. Sena almost always wear her butterfly hairclip on her head and is usually depicted in her school uniform. When in public, Sena would wear flashy clothes that would fit her well. Sena also owned a blue with yellow threaded bikini. Personality On the outside, Sena appears to be an ordinary high school girl but in truth, Sena is arrogant and prideful by nature and she even knows it and even once said that she should do that since she's that good. Sena considers herself like some sort of queen or goddess to the school and would often treat her fellow male students as doormats (not that they mind). Because of her personality and her beauty, she have no female friends. Sena also believed that there are two types of girls, the ones who would be her friends and the others are all not worthy of her. Sena also does not treat the boys in her class with much respect due to them constanty oogling at her and doing whatever she told them to, as such, Sena merely sees them as her servants. However, whenever Sena's ego was shattered by someone else (Mostly Yozora), she would break down and fling childish insults before runing away. Sena was also shocked to see that Kodaka does not act like the boys in her class (wanting to be stepped on) and hence, views Kodak in a different light. Abilities Intelligence Sena is highly intelligent, ebing able to grasp every single lesson in great detail and hence, she is able to get perfect scores for every single test and becoming the valedictorian of her year. Sena is even able to remember things from the past easily (shown when she recalls the first time Yozora calls her by her own name) without much trouble. However, due to her pride, Sena would sometimes even claim to be very knowledgable in areas she don't know (or know some) and these often backfres on her. However, Sena is also very niave and sometimes, would fall for some of Yozora's tricks (that can actually be seen through by other members). Domestic Abilities Sena is very very bad at domestic work, being even unable to do her hair and make-up since her family steward, Stella does all of this for her. Rika even once made fun of her due to her low domestic abilities. Other Abilities Sena is a good learner, despite being unable to swim in when the story starts, she is able to easily swim with a few lessons from Kodaka and even being almost as good as him on her first try. Perfectionist by fault, Sena would always try her best at her games even if it deprives her of her sleep. Senai si so hooked up to her games that she would become very angry if her games were insulted in any way. Trivia *Sena's surname, Kashiwazaki (柏崎) means "Oak" and "Small penisula". Together, her surmname means " Oak trees in a small penisula ". *Sena's given name (星奈) means "Starlet". *Much of the series' humor stems from Sena breaking her high-class aura as hard as possible until she breaks down crying. *According to Kodaka, Sena is the wierdest member among all of the members in the Neighbors' club. Quotes